


hypnotic

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: Estático, hipnotizado, ao olhar seus olhos, seu rosto, seu corpo, você fez eu me focar totalmente em seu ser, como podes ser tão belo? Como um homem como você faz nesse fim de mundo? Eu adoraria lhe tocar e sentir seu toque...(Izumo x Kotetsu)





	hypnotic

A visão daquele cerrado pela janela de seu carro era um tanto monótona, a muitos quilômetros se via apenas alguns montes, plantas rasteiras, que ele se perguntava como conseguiam sobreviver ao calor dos infernos que ali fazia, e podia se notar muita areia por ali.

Izumo pensava no que ele estava na cabeça ao fazer todo aquele percurso por aquela terra seca, parecia que nada estava vivo ali, ele talvez fosse a única alma viva ali, mas ao longe se podia observar alguns répteis, os abutres pairando ao céu, prontos para achar a carcaça de algum animal que já havia definhado em tanto calor.

Céus, nem o ar condicionado do carro estava aguentando o calor absurdo que aquela terra tinha, o sol não dava trégua, mas aquele caminho que percorria dizia ser o mais rápido se quisesse chegar ao outro estado para o aniversário de sua amada mãe.

Não se podia saber quantos quilômetros já tinha percorrido, não havia nenhuma placa que o indicasse isso, o relógio em seu pulso marcava 15 h da tarde e ele sabia que ainda tinha muito chão a percorrer, colocou o pé no acelerador.

Passado algum tempo, notou uns sons estranhos começarem, achou que fosse normal, o carro já estava um pouco velho e não era surpresa ele barulhar um pouco, forçou mais o acelerador, foi quando o carro soltou um estrondo e foi parando aos poucos.

– Ai mas que merda... – Soltou um longo suspiro apoiando a cabeça no volante, quando num surto de raiva, esmurrou com toda sua força, praguejando em alto e bom som. – Droga de carro velho, nem pra me ajudar, só me traz prejuízo.

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, controlando a vontade que tinha de chutar o carro e descontar sua raiva nele, mas sabia que não iria adiantar de nada, abriu o capô do carro e começou a mexer ali e acola, tentando de alguma forma saber o que havia no carro e o que poderia ter o feito parar ali, o sol estava lá no alto e parecia com raiva, estava tinindo de quente.

Mexeu e mexeu, achou que já estava bem, entrou no quarto, girou a ignição e deu um sorriso de alegria ao notar que o carro pegara, mas ao pisar no acelerador, o carro foi pra frente e parou por ali, o sorriso sumiu, e mais uma vez ele descontava no volante.

Esfregou as mãos no rosto, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ele, devia ser algum castigo por alguma que tinha feito, mas não conseguia lembrar de nada, ele só queria estar com sua mãe naquela data importante, mas parecia que isso estava longe de acontecer.

Ficou por algum tempo ali dentro do carro, como ele não quisera mais ligar, ele estava no calor absoluto, o suor escorria por sua face e por tudo que era canto, sua cabeça estava recostada no banco do carro, nem sinal aquele lugar tinha, quem sabe se ele não saísse e se aventurasse a procura de uma arvore enorme pra escalar e conseguir sinal quem sabe, abria e fechava seus olhos, estava no caminho de pegar uma insolação com certeza.

Tentando se manter são naquele momento, ao abrir seus olhos viu uma sombra se aproximar de seu carro, talvez ele pudesse estar alucinando, mas ao esfregar bastantes os olhos viu que a sombra se materializou num cavalo e podia-se ver um homem em suas costas.

“Um cowboy?”

Riu com os pensamentos, achou que não era real, recostou mais uma vez a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos com força, e aos abri-los, achando que o homem teria desaparecido, ele ainda estava lá e ao forçar a vista, podia-se notar que ele olhava diretamente para si.

Saiu do carro para averiguar a veracidade, e ao se aproximar um pouco do cavalo, ele também se moveu em sua direção, e ao chegarem perto um do outro, Izumo encarou o homem em cima do cavalo e ficou hipnotizado, impressionado também, como um homem igual a ele estava fazendo sozinho naquele pedaço de terra que mais parecia estar morta, olhou da cabeça aos pés, mesmo isso sendo incomodo para as outras pessoas, mas seu rosto apenas uma expressão se fazia presente, algo como um desejo e um sorriso meio malicioso, o que deixava suas bochechas mais vermelhas do que já estavam devido ao calor.

Seu cabelo era preto com um tom azulado escondidos com um grande chapéu bege, sua pele era morena, meio queimada do sol, e podia se notar uma faixa branca passando pelo seu rosto e que cobria seu nariz, como se ele fosse deformado ou tinha algo que não queria mostrar a ninguém, e seus olhos, duas ônix perfeitas, eram afiados, como se estivesse a par e atento a tudo que acontecia naquele lugar, e seu sorriso de lado, ainda malicioso, me perdi inteiramente nele, mas que ser maravilhoso havia aparecido.

– Está perdido forasteiro? ... – A voz grossa invadia meus ouvidos e relaxava todas as partes de meu corpo, deliciava meus sentidos, como alguém que nunca vi na vida poderia ter tanto poder sobre mim? – Vi que seu transporte parece ter dado problema e você não parece ser alguém que aguenta um calorzinho desses, quer ir à procura de ajuda comigo?

Sei que fui ensinado a nunca falar com estranhos, mas eu precisava arriscar naquele momento, era tudo ou nada, não podia deixa passar aquela “sorte”, olhei de meu carro para o dito cowboy e vi ele estender a mão para mim, o medo era certo, ajeitei a franja que cobria um de meus olhos e segui até o cavalo, peguei em sua mão e tentei de algum jeito subir naquele cavalo, ele me ajudou e meio desajeitado sentei no cavalo, atrás dele.

– A estrada é longa e eu gosto de correr muito com meu cavalo, então sugiro que se segure em mim pra não cair. – Izumo iria falar algo, mas o outro bateu nas ancas do animal e ele começou a galopar rápido, foi para trás com tudo e por sorte pode se segurar a tempo no homem misterioso.

Ele não estava brincando quando disse que corria muito, podia-se sentir o vento quente batendo no rosto de Izumo, assim como a poeira da areia que os acompanhava, o braços rodeavam o homem e ele podia sentir a pele, o que não tinha percebido antes era que ele usava uma camisa aberta, todos seus músculos estavam a mostra, seu peitoral, seu abdômen definido, e ele podia sentir tudo aquilo com seus braços ao redor do corpo do homem, como estava amando aquilo.

Cavalgaram por mais um tempo, o sol havia dado uma trégua, já se via ele descendo, o que significava que dali um tempo já seria noite, o que assustava Izumo por estar com um desconhecido.

– Vamos para minha casa, ela fica nesse caminho, já está anoitecendo e por aqui fica perigoso a noite. – Ele girou um pouco a cabeça me olhando mais uma vez nos olhos.

– Okay. – Poderia estar louco, mas preferiu arriscar.

Seguiram adiante e não demorou até avistarem o que seria a casa do cowboy, foram em direção a ela, ao chegarem, o outro desceu primeiro e depois ajudou Izumo a descer, que se desequilibrou e quase caiu, se não fosse seu salvador o segurando nos braços, e que braços, pareciam bem trabalhados, parou com os pensamentos quando ouviu uma risada vinda do outro.

– Parece que consegui uma donzela em perigo. – Normalmente ficaria irritado com o comentário, mas vindo do outro, aquilo não o afetou, apenas o fez ficar totalmente vermelho, arrancando algumas risadas do outro.

Saiu dos braços do cowboy, ainda desconcertado, ele parecia tê-lo dominado, sentia-se tão inferior a presença do outro que mais parecia um macho alfa, viu o amarrar o cavalo para que não fugisse e com o olhar o chamar para entrar na casa, não se fez de rogado e entrou.

Tudo ali dentro parecia um tanto rustico, tinha sua dose de beleza, olhou tudo em volta, imaginado como alguém poderia viver ali.

– Se quiser tomar banho, o banheiro é logo ali, só não tenho uma roupa pra você. – Apareceu do nada ao seu lado.

– T-tudo b-bem eu f-fico com e-essas mesmo, nem es-estão f-fedendo. – Gaguejou, aquele homem estava muito perto de si, ele pareceu perceber o impacto que fazia no outro, tanto que se aproximou mais um pouco dele, Izumo recuou, mas parou ao sentir a parede atrás de si, manteve contato visual com o homem a sua frente, mas uma vez o desejo estava ali em seu olhar, se aproximou mais, se abaixou e se direcionou a seu ouvido.

– Tem uma toalha no banheiro. – Sussurrou roucamente rente ao ouvido de Izumo, fazendo-o arrepiar. – A proposito meu nome é Kotetsu.

Kotetsu...

Kotetsu...

Seu nome preenchia a cabeça do menor enquanto estava mergulhado na água da banheira, ficara impressionado quando vira que ali tinha uma banheira e água encanada, achou que seria apenas uma torneira e um balde. Estava refletindo como que podia existir um homem como aquele no meio do nada, e ainda mais essa casa, ficava receoso como o que ele poderia ser, um assassino? Estava paranoico, mas seus pensamentos estavam apenas direcionado ao tal Kotetsu e como ele era um perfeito exemplo de homem, seus músculos definidos, sua voz grossa, sua pele.

Seu corpo já dava sinais, seus olhos se fechavam imaginando a mais suja e prazerosa cena que adoraria que acontecesse, seu pau em riste não demorou a ser estimulado, subia e descia em movimentos ora lentos, ora rápidos, a imagem de Kotetsu vinha em sua mente, despido, seu peitoral e abdômen a mostra, se podiam ver alguns pelos no fim da barriga que entravam diretamente em sua calça, o dito caminho da felicidade, se imaginou percorrendo ali, dando beijos e lambidas enquanto ouvia Kotetsu gemendo por mais e mais. De repente seu corpo todo vibrou e soltou seu gozo na agua da banheira, num momento de relaxamento, ouviu-se ao longe um som de chocalho, não ligou para aquilo, achou que fosse seu cérebro pregando peças.

\---------&&\---------

Devidamente banhado, foi até fora da casa, ali estava o cowboy levantando uma fogueira, o céu já estava meio escuro, ao longe ainda tinha uns resquícios da luz, o vento que batia já trazia um pouco do quão frio estava para ficar, chegando mais perto, sentiu cheiro de algo muito bom, algo estava no alto da fogueira.

– Finalmente, achei que tivesse morrido lá dentro. – Brincou consigo, sorrindo, veio em sua direção, ficou frente a si, levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Izumo e acariciou sua bochecha. – Nada lhe incomodou lá dentro, não?

“O que ele poderia estar querendo perguntando isso?”

– N-não. – Mais uma vez gaguejando.

– Muito bom. – Acariciou mais um pouco a bochecha alheia. – Vamos comer, está quase pronto, é carne.

Sentou-se num tronco que tinha ali, o cowboy pegou os espetos que estavam a assar, entregou um a Izumo e Kotetsu ficou com o outro e se sentou do outro lado, de modo que ficasse em frente ao menor, e começaram a comer em silêncio.

Mordia um, mordeu outro, estava muito bom a comida, mas o que era melhor era a visão que Izumo tinha, uma hora Kotetsu tirou a camisa e ficou nu da cintura pra cima, o que despertava pensamentos nada castos em Izumo, olhava descaradamente para o corpo trabalhado do cowboy, imaginou passando a mão em tudo ali, ao olhar para cima, notou que Kotetsu também olhava pra si, ele parecia estar na mesma situação.

– Gosta do que vê forasteiro? – Passou a mão no peitoral definido, enquanto olhava bem nos olhos do menor. – Eu ainda não sei seu nome, bem que você poderia me dizer, já que eu lhe disse o meu.

O rosto de Izumo estava demasiado vermelho, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade, era uma pergunta fácil de responder, só que estava bastante envergonhado por ter sido pego olhando o outro, desviou o olhar por um tempinho, ao voltar, Kotetsu estava bem perto de si, se assustou com a proximidade rápida, ele já estava sentado perto de si, e segurou seu queixo com os dedos, fazendo os olhos castanhos de Izumo se encontrarem com os ônix de Kotetsu.

– Vamos a resposta é fácil. – Mais uma vez aquela voz sussurrada e rouca. – Apenas diga seu nome.

– I-Izumo. – As forças já estavam a se esvair, não se podia pensar direito.

– Izumo? Que nome lindo. – Se aproximou perigosamente dos lábios do menor. – Aproveite Izumo.

Quando o menor iria questionar o porquê, o outro atacou ferozmente seus lábios, parecia que estava necessitado e que nunca havia beijado alguém, tão rápido começou, Kotetsu já foi pedindo passagem com a língua, o que foi concedido imediatamente por Izumo que estava ansiando por aquilo desde que tinha visto o cowboy, era uma batalha feroz, as línguas enroscavam uma na outra, iam até onde podiam explorando a boca um do outro, descobrindo novos gostos, as mãos passeavam pelos corpos alheios, Izumo estava realizado, já que estava sentindo a maciez da pele e ao mesmo tempo a definição dos músculos de Kotetsu, quando um beijo parava, outro já começava, perder tempo não era uma opção.

Kotetsu jogou Izumo no chão duro e recomeçou os beijos, enquanto dava um jeito de tirar a camisa do menor, tendo que interromper o beijo para poder passar a camisa, mas novamente o beijo foi trocado, depois desceu e atacou o pescoço do menor, mordendo, chupando, deixando sua marca ali, como se quisesse mostrar que Izumo era seu, desceu mais um pouco e atacou os mamilos rosados e excitados, chupou, torceu, mordeu, arrancando gemidos e gritos de prazer do menor que se contorcia todo diante das investidas do cowboy, terminado seu trabalho ali, desceu distribuindo beijos pela barriga lisa do menor indo ao seu ponto de interesse, tirou as calças do outro, junto com a cueca e o pau pulou para fora, duro como pedra, o que fez Kotetsu rir.

Lambeu toda a extensão do pau de Izumo, tudo isso olhando em seus olhos, até que engoliu tudo, sentindo o pau do outro chegar até sua garganta e assim começou a felação, sempre em movimentos rápidos.

– Urgh...NHAAA!!! K-KOTETSU E-EU V. – Não conseguiu falar a tempo e se derramou na boca do cowboy em jatos fartos, fazendo-o provar de seu néctar, Kotetsu não se fez de rogado e tomou tudo, sorrindo, em seguida levou 3 dedos a boca de Izumo, ele sabia o que fazer, e começou a chupa-los como se fosse um picolé, e quando Kotetsu sentiu que estavam bem molhados, levou-os em direção ao buraquinho do menor.

A melhor parte começava, tentou adentrar com um dedo, mas o anel estava resistindo à pressão, até que forçou mais um pouco e entrou o primeiro dedo, movimentou ele ali dentro, quando sentiu que já estava mais ou menos, colocou o segundo e começou os movimentos de tesoura, Izumo gemia mais e mais, ele queria aquilo, estava querendo ser fodido com força, quando viu que estava mais alargado, colocou o terceiro, Izumo estava inquieto com aquilo, mas queria ir até o final.

– Parece que você já está bem preparado. – Levantou-se e tirou a calça, Izumo teve a visão que estava desejando umas horas atrás, o pau de Kotetsu era grande e grosso, estava duro como pedra, céus, como queria aquilo dentro de si. – Tentarei ser cuidadoso.

Foi adentrando aos poucos, a glande quase não passou, mas assim que Kotetsu forçou mais um pouco entrou e num movimento só, se colocou todo para dentro de Izumo, que deu um pulo no lugar, sentia a queimação da invasão repentina, lágrimas se formavam no canto de seus olhos, mas ao sentir o outro lhe beijar o pescoço ficou mais relaxado. Kotetsu se segurava para não começar a se mover, ali dentro era tão apertado e tão quente, o interior de Izumo esmagava seu pau sem dó, tentou fazer com que o menor relaxasse, então beijou seu pescoço e partiu para sua boca também a beijando enquanto iniciava uma lenta masturbação, aos poucos o interior não oferecia mais resistência, os primeiros movimentos começaram fracos, para que o outro se acostumasse, mas assim que estava mais acostumado, avançou ferozmente, se arremetia dentro do menor com fervor, que gemia loucamente.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. – Grita Izumo ao sentir Kotetsu atingindo algo dentro de si.

– P-Parece q-que eu achei. – Começou a meter com força naquele ponto.

Assim Izumo gritava de prazer, estava amando aquilo, estava gostando de ser dominado pelo cowboy gostoso que acabara de conhecer, abriu os olhos e os fixou no do outro que estava a se arremeter dentro de si, aquele olhar, estava hipnotizado por ele, havia algo que o prendia a ele, não sabia o que era, mas preferiu apenas curtir o momento, até que ouviu o som dos chocalhos novamente, só que estavam mais altos, olhou em volta e se assustou.

Cascavéis os rodeavam, eram muitas, todas olhando para si e passeando ao redor de seu corpo, olhou para Kotetsu e esse não pareceu notar a presença delas.

– K-kotetsu...K-Kotetsu.... K-Kotetsu... Elas v-vão...

– N-Não ligue p-pra elas, não v-vão fazer nada. – Izumo iria até questionar, mas Kotetsu começou a se mexer mais rápido e começou a lhe masturbar na mesma velocidade, fazendo sua mente nublar e os pensamentos se perderem.

–E-eu v-vou gozar Ko...

– Vamos juntos...

Kotetsu aumentou as investidas e a masturbação, o néctar saiu de Izumo e com a pressão feita, Kotetsu gozou logo em seguida, ambos estavam ofegantes, Kotetsu procurou a boca de Izumo e a beijou com fervor novamente, parecia que ainda tinha gás para mais uma. Izumo estava cansado, enquanto se recuperava, olhava vago para o cowboy que o havia salvado, ali estava o seu olhar hipnotizante, o som das cascavéis ainda estava alto, piscou algumas vezes e a última imagem que teve foi do sorriso de Kotetsu.

Ao abrir os olhos se viu em seu carro, ainda estava claro, parecia que não havia se passado as horas, deu pulo no banco do carro e pensou se tudo que tinha acontecido poderia ter sido apenas um sonho, pegou no compartimento um espelho e olhou em seu pescoço, não havia nada, ficou espantado, tudo teria sido obra de sua cabeça? Ficou triste, talvez seu cowboy teria apenas sido fruto de sua imaginação pervertida, girou a ignição e o carro pegou, só assim para ele ficar feliz, engatou a marcha e saiu cantando pneu. Ao longe do carro, alguém o observava, montado em um cavalo, um chapéu em sua cabeça e um sorriso no rosto.

Ambos pensavam.

“Um dia iremos nos encontrar”


End file.
